To long for a family
by Believingforever780
Summary: Robin's world has been turned upside down . Everything he had believed in turned out to be a lie and his past is coming back to haunt him . He now desperately need someone to help him . Can an unlikely person guild him to the correct path or shove him into the darkness ?
1. chapter 1

It was a beautiful sunny day,no villains attacks,aliens destroying the earth - nothing. The titans are all relaxing at the is cooking a home snack called _machivaniya_ for her friends. Cyborg and beast boy are playing video games. Raven is trying to read a book over the boys' bickering but robin,unlike his friends,is not relaxing at the tower with his friends. He has supposedly been inside his room all morning studying case files over Slade,his arch enemy. When actually in reality,he is strolling at jump city park in his civilian identity - Regina "Dixie" Grayson.

You see robin got tired of being the headstrong leader of the teen titans. So,he decided to take a break from crime fighting and act himself for once. Robin is actually not 16 years old as the citizens believe nor is he serious , confident in his abilities ?He , or I should say she , is actually 11 years old and she is shy , smart and friendly. Shocking isn't this that the titans' leader is even younger that beast boy and is actually a girl . When dixie is robin,she uses an enchanted necklace that makes her look five years older and a boy physically. Batman had gotten that necklace for robin when she first started as a hero as he wanted to keep her safe.

Now back to dixie , she was strolling through the park smiling and listening to music on her iPod. She saw that everyone was happy , all except a man sitting on a bench all alone in a secluded corner. He was holding his head between his hand and seemed to be felt really bad for him and wanted to help , despite not knowing the man. Still , dick decided that he will try to make the man happy as to her everybody must be happy on such a nice day. Dick took off her earphones and put them in her pocket , went and sat next to the man and held his hand. The man looked up and was surprised to see a girl with the longest and soft looking ebony hair looking at him with the most bluest eyes filled with understanding and care holding his hand and looking at him as if telling him he is not alone.

Dixie smiled and said : "It's alright,sir. Please don't cry and suffer alone. I don't like it when you cry on such a nice day ." The man snatched his hand back and replies: " No , it's not alright. You will never understand how i'm feeling right now ! My wife LEFT me , my son is rendered MUTE , my daughter almost died in an explosion and IT'S ALL MY FAULT ! " Dixie gets a bit scared and backs off. The man stands up and jabs a finger at Dixie . " I bet you are playing a trick on me right now , aren't you? I bet you have never felt the pain

I felt at my loved ones' despair. I bet all your life you have been happily living with your parents and IS NOW TRYING TO TRICK ME ! " Dixie stands up and screams back with tears running down her face : " PARENTS , what parents , my parents are DEAD and they have been for FIVE YEARS ! Every year , I wish that they had never fallen and that it's all my FAULT ! And no I am not tricking you ." The man is surprised and ashamed of himself for making the girl cry . " I ... I am sorry , child , for making you cry ."

Dixie wipes his tears and said : " It's okay and please don't call me a child , it's makes me sound like I'm a baby ! " Dixie pouts at the man . The man laughs out and dixie is at first confused , then laughs , both stop laughing after a while . They were once again happy . The man ask " So ... what is your name ? "Dick replies " My name is Regina Grayson , sir . " The man said : " Well , my name is Slade Wilson . I have to say you are quite an interesting young girl . Are you available right now ? Is anyone with you ? I would like to treat you ice cream for cheering me up . "

Dixie blushes and shyly replies : " I am free right now and I had come here alone but really there is no need to -" "Nonsense ! I will treat you ice cream as you deserve it . Now let's go ! You look too skinny to be healthy . " He grabs Dixie's arm and drags her over to the ice cream shop , despite dixie's protests .They found a spot .After enjoying their ice creams and each other's company , they decided that they have to go and agreed to meet again tomorrow at the same park . They waved each other goodbye .Dixie felt a bit sad and was already missing Slade , not knowing that Slade felt the same . She hurried back to the tower as it was almost dinner time and it was her turn to cook dinner . She sneaked into the tower and back to her room . She changed back into her uniform and became robin , the boy wonder , once again .

He went to the kitchen and start cooking dinner . Out of all the titans , robin's cooking skills are the best . Cyborg only cooks food made of meat . Beast boy only cooks vegetarian food and lots of tofu . Starfire always cooks uneatable tamarian food that sometimes are living creatures . Raven can only make simple dishes .That's why the titans were always looking forward to robin's cooking . Robin decided to cook spaghetti in tomato and seafood sauce . He also separated fried lamb chops in a pan for Cyborg and cooked carrots and spinach in another pan for beast boy . He also boiled some Earl Gray tea for Raven .When he finished cooking and setting up the table for five , he said " TITANS DINNER TIME ! ".

Instantly , Starfire and Raven came flying in and sat down . " FOOD ! Thanks,robin! " yelled Cyborg/beast boy while running in . They quickly sat down and started to salivate at the site of the food . They all start digging in . They all put spaghetti on their plates with either meat or vegetable as topping , except for Starfire who put lots of mustard on hers .Starfire asked : " Friend Raven , would you later do the design of the nail with me ? " Raven stared : " No . " and continued to eat her dinner .Starfire tried to reason: " But friend Raven , we shall have fun together - " " No way , dude ! I don't want to eat meat . Don't you know that I turn into most of these animals - " Beast boy exclaimed ." Come on dude , try it . I promise that you will _enjoy it ... "_ Cyborg reasoned .

Robin sigh . They always bicker every time they eat anywhere . It was amusing at first , but now it is kind of tiring . Robin turned to look out the window and thought about the man once again . He can't help but think that Mr Wilson looked somehow _familiar_ as if they had met before .Robin also felt some kind of connection to him that reminded him of his ... father . Robin suddenly felt a large wave of loneliness and _longing_ engulf him at that thought . He felt a hand on his shoulder . " Robin , are you alright ? " He looked up to see that it was Raven and that all of the titans were looking at him worriedly. Raven must have sensed his emotions .

" I ... I'm alright guys , don't worry about me . Just continue eating . " Robin told them in a quiet whisper . He quickly finished his dinner , washed his dishes and left as quick as he could .He could hear the titans discussing him and talking about whether he is going to betray them again and whether they should trust him as their leader or not . Robin felt even more detached from his friends . He walked quickly back to his room . He locked the door , took off his mask and slumped on his bed . She started to cry . She laid there crying until he fell asleep while wishing for his parents , batman , Alfred or even Slade , the man he met in the park , to come and comfort her .


	2. Chapter 2

While robin was sleeping , Slade , the villian one , sneaked in through the window . He looked at robin and saw that he looked as if he was troubled , even in his sleep . His clothes were rumpled and he was curled up into a shivering ball . His blanket was dropped on the floor and robin looked like he was freezing . For some reasons , slade felt worried about his health and picked up the blanket . He wrapped robin in the blanket in a cocoon style . Robin stopped feeling cold and slept on peacefully , unaware of who was in his room .

Slade injected a mild sedative into robins vein on his arm to keep him asleep longer . For slade doesnt want robin to wake up and ruin his plan . Slade tossed robin on his shoulder and escaped away into the night . Slade buckled robin safely before flying away in his jet . The titans slept on unaware that robin has been kidnaped by slade .

Slade arrived at his hideout . He was greeted by his loyal friend , Will Wintergreen . " Slade , welcome back . Is that the child you sought out for ? " Wintergreen raised an eyebrow at the sight of robin on slades shoulder . " Yes , will . " " I see . Bring the child to the room prepared for his arrival . " Slade brought robin to the room prepared for him . He laid robin on the bed and handcuffed his hands above his head on the headboard . Then he turned to leave until he saw that robin was not covered by a blanket . He went in , put robins blanket on him and left.

Slade returned later with a facial recogniser machine and a wet towel in tow . The facial recogniser machine is for recognising robins face from all the database of the citizens around the world .He took off robins mask by wetting the edges with the towel and slowly peeling it off . Slade looked at the boys eyes and found them to be an interesting shade of blue , that looked somewhat familiar to him . He scanned robins face and found no match at all . He tried again and again but still no result . It was almost as if robin didnt exist as a civilian .

Slade thought of another way to find robins identity and the perfect way to blackmail him as his apprentice . He could take some of robins blood , search the database for his relatives and threathen to kill them if robin does not agree to serve as his apprentice . Slade took an injection of a tiny bit of robins blood . He sticked robins mask back to his face . He left to his laboratory , where he had an DNA scanner . Slade putted the blood into the scanner and waited anxiously for the results .

About fifteen minutes later , the machine finished scanning and printed the results . Slade quickly read the results and felt his eye widen with disbelief . He could not believe it ."Slade , are you alright ? " Wintergreen , who was nearby tidying up the lab , was worried for his friends state and quickly lead him to sit down . Slade droped heavily on the chair and held his head between his hands on his elbows . The paper fluttered to the ground . Wintergreen picked up the paper and decided to read what had shocked slade so much . The paper showed the blood test results with a picture of a child shown above the results .

 _Blood test results of subject R :_

 _(Picture)_

 _Name : Regina Mary Grayson ( Wilson )_

 _Age : 11 years old_

 _Date of birth : 1st of April , 2001_

 _Parents : Slade Wilson ( birth father ) , Adeline Wilson ( birth mother ) , John Grayson ( deceased adoptive father ) , Mary Grayson ( deceased adoptive mother ) , Bruce Wayne ( guardian )_

 _Siblings(s) : Grant Wilson ( deceased related brother ) , Joseph Wilson ( related brother ) , Rose Wilson ( related sister ) , Jason Todd Wayne ( brother through guardian ) , Timony Drake Wayne ( brother through guardian ) , Damain Wayne ( brother through guardian) , Cassandra Cain Wayne ( sister through guardian ) , Stephanie Brown Wayne ( sister through guardian )_

Wintergreen gasped in shock . The words running through both of their head . The missing child , slade;s youngest daughter , is actually robin , a sixteen years old girl ? How is that possible ? The ages and gender don't match up . Blood test don't lie , unless ... somehow robin was making her body look years older . Yes , that has to be the reason . Suddenly , slade grabbed both of Wintergreens hands and looked into his eyes . His mask was off . Wintergreen looked at his face . Slade looked so sad , so vulnerable , so full of pain that it breaked his heart just looking at him . " W ... will ... it ... it cant be true , right ? ... This ... this is just a ... dream , isnt it ? Tell me , Will , TELL ME ! " Slade cried with tears filled with sorrow , pain and disbelief running down his face . " Oh my dear boy ... I ... I am sorry ... blood test don't lie ... slade ... shhhh , its alright ... let it out ... " Wintergreen huged slade and rocked him back and forth , while whispering reasurrances in his ear . Together , they cried tears of pain at how cruel the world is .

The next day ...

The titans woke up , did their daily morning routines and got ready for breakfast . It wasn't until they all were halfway through their breakfast did someone realised that robin was missing . " Friends , where is friend robin ? He has not come to enjoy the break of fast with us . " asked starfire . " Little man must be skipping breakfast again ." " I shall go to find friend robin . " Starfire went to find robin . " Friend robin ? "She knocked on the door and waited . There was no answer . She opened the door and looked inside . There was no robin in sight . Feeling panicked , starfire flew to other rooms that robin mostly went to and then went back to her friends . " Friends , friend robin is missing ! " " Did you check everywhere , star ? " " Yes , friend cyborg . "

" Azarath , mentrion , zinthos ! " Raven used her senses to search for robin . " Any luck , raven ? " asked beast boy . " ...No ... he's not in the tower . " " Where could he be ? " Cyborg checked the camera footage outside robins room . " He hasn't left his room at all . Let's check his room for clues . " " DUDE , let's dress up like robin again . " exclaimed beast boy . " Remember what happened last time we had done that , beast boy ? " " Oh yeah , that was torture . Man , I never knew robin was THAT scary . " shuddered beast boy in memory of his ' torture ' . " Oh , where could friend robin be ? " Starfire looked out the window, worried about robin . " Don't worry , starfire . I'm sure he'll come back soon , I'm sure of it . " Raven reassured starfire . " I hope you are right , friend raven . " Together , they looked out the window , thinking about their dear friend .


	3. Chapter 3

" Mmmm ... " Robin moaned . He blinked his eyes open . He looked around to see that he was not in his room . He was in a bare room with only a bed with a thin mattress on it . Robin panicked and tried to get off the bed when he felt the restrains on his wrists above his hands . Robin used the breathing techniques that batman had taught him before he left . In , out , in ,out ... until he calmed down . Robin thought : oh great , I somehow got kidnapped in my own room , at least whoever had kidnapped me didn't take off my mask and at least had the decency to put a blanket on me . Robin started to think of a plan to escape when he has a chance .

Suddenly , the door opened and there stood the last person robin had wanted to see , slade . He was dressed in a long navy shirt and black pants , while still wearing his mask . " Slade . " hissed robin in so much anger that slade felt ashamed even more of himself . " Hello ... robin . I see you are awake . We have an important matter to discuss right now . " " What do you want , Slade ? " " Your cooperation. " " Wha... " Robin felt dumbfound at what slade just said . " I will let you sit up if you wear this bracelet and agree to cooperate with me , or you can just lie there like that all day . " " Fine ... " Robin agreed reluctantly. Slade attached the bracelet to robin's wrist, then removed the bindings . " Will , you can come in now . " called slade . The door opened and an old gentleman carrying a tray filled with breakfast came in . He reminded him so much of Alfred that it kinda hurted to look at him .

" I see , child . You are awake . I am William Wintergreen . " " Um,nice to meet you , Mr . Wintergreen , despite the circumstances. " Robin felt unsure to whether start badmouthing the man or be nice . He settled to be nice to him . " What a polite young ... boy you are ! Here , have some breakfast -you are far too thin - then we shall discuss the matter . " Robin took the tray and looked at the food suspiciously . It was french toast with a glass full of milk . It looked normal enough . Will looked offended . " My dear child , there is no poison or drugs in the food or milk . I made sure of it . " " How do I know that you are not lying or slade had put some ? " " Child , I'll have to assure you that there is no way that slade nor I are low enough to drug you like this . I will take a bit to prove it to you . " He moved to get a fork off the tray when robin stopped him . " No need to endanger yourself , sir . I'll eat it instead . " Wintergreen backed off . Robin picked up the fork and started to eat . He realised that wintergreen was right .

Wintergreen sat down on the bed and waited with slade for robin to finish his breakfast . Robin felt creeped out , so he finished his breakfast as fast as possible , while trying to ignore their stares . After robin finished, Wintergreen picked up the tray and left . Slade and robin were alone in the robin . " Robin , do you need to use the bathroom ? A toothbrush and toothpaste are provided for your use . The bathroom is behind this door . " " Yeah , I'll go right now . " Robin went in to the bathroom. He locked the door and checked around for cameras . There were none . Feeling safe for the time being , he did his daily morning routine , except making his hair pointy with gel and changing his uniform . He came out and they walked out together . Slade had put a hand on robin's shoulder , most likely to keep him from escaping . They arrived at the living room . Wintergreen was already seated there , waiting for them to arrive .

Robin and Slade sat down on the sofa , with robin trying to sit as far away from Slade as possible . Wintergreen started to talk ." We should begin . Child , last night you were brought here by slade . His plan was to turn you into his apprentice. Since we were curious of your identity, we had taken off your mask and ran some tests to find out your identity . " Robin gasped in shock . They had taken his mask off ? " We searched in the database but there was no record of your face . So , we conducted a blood test . Yes , child . We know your identity and that you are actually a girl . " Robin felt really angry , how dare they find out his identity without his permission. He opened his mouth to say something when Slade started to talk . " Ro ... Regina ... did you know that you were adopted as a baby ? "

Robin felt dumbfound . " Adopted ? No , I was never adopted. " Unexpectedly , Slade and wintergreen had a look of shock and they looked at each other as if they were trying to tell each other something through their expressions . Wintergreen finally looked away and looked uncomfortable about something, like he was going to say some bad news . Robin pondered over their actions and remembered something . His- I mean her - parents used to tell her a story , about a couple finding a baby in the forest . She once asked her mother whether the story was real . Her mother said that it was real for it involved her . She didn't understand it then , but now she did .

" I ... was I adopted by my parents ? " She looked to either one , waiting for their answer . " Yes ... yes , you were . " Regina gasped in shock . Her theory was right ? " Give me the blood test results . " Slade gave it to her . She looked at it and almost started to cry . It was true . Her hands started to shake . Wintergreen and Slade sat closer to her , with Wintergreen next to her on the sofa and Slade right in front of her on a chair . " I'm sorry child , but there's more . We know who and where your birth parents are and they are alive too . " " Re ... really , who ... who are they ? " Slade looked at her and took off his mask . Robin gasped in shock . Her eyes flitted around his face , trying to take in as many details as possible . Slade had light blond hair and and blue eyes , with features similar to hers . " Regina , I am your father . "

Robin felt as if her whole world went upside down . Slade , her number one enemy , one of the reason she has nightmares, also known as deathstroke the terminator , is her father ? She realised that this wasn't some elaborated prank , as she had the man's eyes . While she sat there in shock , trying to process the information , she didn't realise it but tears were dripping down her face . Slade and wintergreen looked at each other in shock . Wintergreen stood up and signed to Slade to sit down next to Regina instead . Slade warily sat down next to her .

He thought of what he used to do with his kids when they were upset . He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her to his chest . Regina was startled for a moment , before she too wrapped her arms around him and started sobbing her frustration and confusion out on his chest . The spell of the necklace broke and in place of a teenage boy sat a young girl wearing oversized clothes . She had long ebony hair with natural looking blond streaks , that reached her hip . Slade couldn't believe his eyes . He finally had his daughter in his arms . He rubbed her back to help her relax . Slade couldn't help but start crying too . He had missed his daughter very much when she had gone missing . Now , he finally had her back and this time , he will not lose her again .


	4. Chapter 4

Regina fell asleep after crying her heart out . Poor Regina , finding out your whole life is a lie has worn her out . Slade carried her to her room and tucked her in to bed . He took off her boots , mask and gloves and put them on the wardrobe nearby. He then went to his room and changed into a casual light blue long sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a pair of dark brown pants . He took off his mask and left in in the room . He went back to Regina's room .

Slade sat down on a chair next to her and stroke his daughters face , looking at her peaceful face . Her beautiful crystal eyes were inherited from him , although hers were more brighter than his . Her rosy cheeks and small lips were inherited from her mother . Her hair was ebony with blond streaks , whick was weird as when she was a baby , she had blond hair like slade's . Maybe , she had dyed her hair before and the colour was fading out now . Her hair was also very long . Hmm , i'll have to ask her about her hair colour when she wakes up .

 _Slade's pov_

I got up and went to my room to retire for the night , when I felt someone grab my hand . I turned around and saw that Regina had grabbed my hand in her sleep . She tugged my hand towards her . I tried to get away when Regina frowned and tugged my hand hard . I toppled over her , with my arm being hugged tightly by her . Wow , she sure is strong , even in her sleep . I tried to free my arm , instead she held my arm tighter . I gave up trying to free myself . " Daddy ... don't go ... don't leave me " Regina muttered in her sleep . I froze in shock. Did she just ... call me daddy ? I felt a warm feeling in my chest and decided that it couldn't hurt to sleep with her tonight . I kicked off my shoes and awkwardly used my free arm to move Regina aside for some space .

I lied down next to her under the blanket , luckily the blanket was large enough for both of us . When I fully settled down , Regina freed my arm and quickly snuggled into my side . I wrapped my arm around her . I looked up at the ceiling and cried softly , so that Regina wouldn't wake up . I finally had my daughter in my arms , after all those long horrible years without her , I finally have her with me . I will never let her go missing ever again and Adeline, Rose , Joseph and I will never ever let her suffer alone again . Oh wait , I haven't told them yet . Oh well , I'll tell them next time . I fell asleep , dreaming about all the sweet times I had with Regina when she was a cute , innocent baby .

 _The next morning..._

 _Reginas pov_

I woke up feeling warm , safe and secure , as if I am in my parents arms . I missed them so much . I felt a large , warm hand stroking my hair soothingly , just like how my _tati_ used to do . Also , someone seems to be lying down next to me . I opened my eyes to see who it was and saw _Slade_ \- unmasked and looking amused at my reaction . " Good morning , my baby princess . " Memories from last night - or was it day ? - came rushing back and I blushed , feeling embarrased. I mumbled " Good morning , but I'm not a baby . " I faced away from him .

Slade stopped stroking my hair and got up . I sat up , noticing that I was still wearing my used-to-fit uniform . " You will always a baby to me , princess . Now , get up and get ready for breakfast . The bathroom is through this door and there are some clothes in the wardrobe for you to choose from . I'll come back in an hour . "

" Alright . " I got up , took a shower and slipped on the bathrobe provided . It was a bit oversized , so I rolled up the sleeves . I dried and combed my hair with a hair dryer and a comb provided . I then went to see the clothes provided . I choose a pair of skinny jeans , a white shirt , a light blue skirt and a blue jacket . I also choose a blue hairband that I found in the drawers of the vanity table and a pair of three inch sandals I found at the bottom of the wardrobe. I looked in the mirror and thought about how nice I looked wearing casual girls clothes .

Back when I still lived with Bruce , I had to wear casual clothes that are similar to boy's style , since most of them were chosen by Alfred , Bruce or one of my brothers . I only had some girls clothes from Stephanie or Cassandra . Although those clothes would usually be burned into ashes by my brothers after a whole hour . I didn't mind then as my brothers liked it if I didn't wear a " inappropriate , useless " dress *cough* Damian *cough* . Bruce ... I closed my eyes , remembering the pain that thinking of Bruce and my brothers brought. They weren't even my real brothers , blood or not , since I haven't been adopted by Bruce at all . I'm just the ward of the great Bruce Wayne, who was kind enough to take in a " Circus freak " like me .

" Knock , knock ." The door opened and Slade came in . I quickly putted on a fake smiley face and turned to look at Slade . " How do I look ? " Slade looked at me for a moment before smiling a fond smile . " You look wonderful , like a true princess . " I beamed a real smile at him . " Thanks . " Slade then gave me a tour around the house . I looked around in amazement, while the house wasn't as big as Bruce's manor , it was still big . We then went to the dining room , where there was breakfast for three . Wintergreen looked up , saw me and gasped in delight . " Ah , you look wonderful , my dear child . Just like your mother . Come , sit down and eat . " Slade and I went to sit down and eat . Wintergreen sat down with us .

We ate breakfast in silence . It felt weird as I haven't had breakfast quietly before as both my brothers and the titans are quite noisy . I could feel Slade glancing at me . " Regina ? " I looked at Slade . " Yes ? " Slade seemed to gathered his courage and asked " Do you want to stay here with us ? I understand if you don't want to . " I thought for a moment, looking at Wintergreen 's and Slade's hopeful faces . I really wanted to stay here and finally experience having a family again , but then I thought of my friends . Who will lead them in the battles ? Who will cook proper food for them . Who will protect Jump City ?

After a while , I decided my decision . " I would love to stay here with you two , but on two conditions . I will spend four days with the Titans and the other three days here . Also,you will not hurt my friends . " Slade and Wintergreen broke into huge smiles . " It's time to celebrate! " He brought out an all flavours cake . After celebrating, I putted my enchanted necklace and uniform on . I promised Slade and Wintergreen that I will come back on Friday and stay until Sunday . I also gave them my civilian identity's mobile phone number , to keep in contact with each other . Then after hugging them goodbye , I went back to Titans tower .

When the Titans saw me , they went crazy . " Dude ! Where were yo- " " Little man , where did you go-" " Friend Robin , you are of the okay-" " Where . Were . You " They were hugging and squeezing me so tight , I felt as if I was going to burst . " Guys , guys , GUYS ! GET OFF ME ! " They let me go and I took deep gasps of beautiful , fresh air . " I'll... I'll explain in the ... living room . " We sat down on the sofa , with everyone staring at me expectantly .Cyborg asked " So , what happened after you disappeared on us ? You didn't go evil , did you?" I had thought over what to explain to them on the way here and decided that they derserved some of the truth .


	5. Chapter 5

Robin sighed and readied himself . "Well,you see I've just recently found out that my birth father is alive and I had stayed the night there with him ." The titans stared at him in shock ,even Raven . Robin , Mr.I-will-not-tell-you-my-deepest-darkest-secrets,had just told the titans,yes the titans , something about his secret identity's life. None of the titans had seen that coming , not even Raven. "We agreed that I will spent three days with him per week . Other days will be spent here with you guys . Is that fine? Guys? " Robin waved his hands in front of the titans. They just blinked at him. Robin smirked. " Huh , seems like I broke you guys . BB , you might want to close your mouth or a fly will get inside . " " You-you told us ..." " Something about your secret identity." Cyborg finished flabbergasted .

Robin shifted , suddenly feeling nervous. " Well , yeah . I do trust you all . " All of a sudden , Starfire hugged Robin , congratulating him for his glorious news . The other titans also congratulated him . Cyborg patted his shoulder and beast boy also hugged him . Raven stared at him , before saying congratulations in a monotone voice and walking away to the couch to read her book. After that , the alarm blared red as a villain has started to attack . Raven stood up and walked over to them . The titans grinned to each other . "Titans , trouble at Jump Street . " Robin pointed at the ceiling " Titans ... " then pointed at the door " ..GO!" Together , they went to save the day .

While Robin was busy saving the day , another team of superheroes were having their own battle in Mobotropolis. Batman had sent them on a covert mission to collect information on Cadmus's latest projects . However, they were never good at working covert . They are Robin's ex-team , Young Justice . They were currently trying to escape in Miss Martian's bio ship , while being shot at by a giant laser gun . The ship's wing was hit and the ship almost crashed , until Miss Martian was able to pull up . The group of heroes sighed in relief .

"Gee, that was hard. I'm horrible at hacking ! Why can't someone else do it ? " Kid Flash complained loudly . Artemis glared at him " Because baywatch , it's your fault that we don't have a good hacker . If you hadn't driven Robin away , he would still be here . " The mood quickly became gloomy at the thought of what Kid Flash , no , what all of them had done to their teammate their little brother . They were silent on the rest of the way back to the mountain .

Back at the mountain, Batman and Black Canary were waiting for them. When the team arrived , Batman glared at Kid Flash and held out his hand for the USB. Kid Flash gave it to him. Batman then left , leaving Black Canary to debrief the team .

At the Batcave , Batman quickly went to check the information on the USB . He connected the information of cadmus with the other information that the team had gathered before . By doing so , Batman noticed a pattern and was able to guess where Cadmus might strike soon . He also noticed that Cadmus used to have a project called ' Project Light ' . Batman searched more , but couldn't find anymore information about the project . It was almost like the project was being kept a secret . ' It must be really important that Cadmus are keeping it hidden so well and are trying to find it . ' Batman mused in thought . Then , agent A , otherwise known as Alfred Pennywise , arrived with a tray of lunch for Batman . " Master Batman , here is your lunch . " " Thank you , Alfred ." Alfred then cleaned around the cave . " Sir , the boys and girls have been asking about you . I believe that they are missing your presence . It is rather unhealthy to work all the time. I believe that you should take a break . " Batman waved him away . " Not now , Alfred . " Alfred huffed ." Master Bruce , stop being Batman for once . Your children need you . Mistress Regina wouldn't want you to be like this in her absence . " Batman froze . He finally realised what he had done . Pushing his kids away , just like he had done to Regina ... He put his hands on his face and finally took his cowl off . " Oh , Alfred . You're right , as always . It's just I really miss her and I don't know what to do . I want to see her so much , but I know that she doesn't want to do anything with me . Oh , Alfred . _She hates me . "_ He started to cry in his hands .

Alfred stopped cleaning and went to comfort Bruce . He put a hand on his shoulder . " Master Bruce , she doesn't hate you . She never did . She was just frustrated with all the pressure she was suffering . I'm sure she will want to see you again . " All of the remaining bat kids silently slided out of their hiding spots and hugged Bruce in a giant group hug . Even Jason and Damian were there . Damian spoke ." Don't worry , Father . We will see her together again , as a family . " After five seconds , they let go of each other . They all smiled with tear streaked faces to each other . Tim spoke up , with a mischievous spark in his eyes that wasn't seen in months . " We need a plan ." Bruce spoke up . " We can visit her under the guise of finding out what Cadmus is planning to do , with the help of the teen titans . " Jason hummed in thought . " Seems like a good plan . She doesn't mind helping those in need . " Stephanie giggled . " Oh ! You mean like that time we thought she was in trouble , when actually the villians were . (giggles) I still remember how scared they were of a tiny , nine years old kid . " Everyone laughed fondly , thinking about that day . Damian looked at everyone with a serious expression on his face . " Father , everyone , shall we get ready to visit our little sister ? " Cassandra nods her head . " Yes , we , now , quickly . Go ! " Everyone quickly went to pack their bags , while talking in excited whispers . Alfred smiled . Bruce looked at Alfred . " Alfred , do you want to come with us ? " " Thank you , Master Bruce , but I would like to stay here and take care of your affairs . " " Hmmm...Alfred , can you tell Black Canary to handle the team's mission briefings ? " " Most certainly , Master Bruce . Now , i believe you should go now . Goodbye , Master Bruce . " " Goodbye, Alfred ."

After packing up , they suited up in their uniforms and left in the Batjet , with Alfred made lunch . It will take them about a day and night to reach Jump City . They were so excited to see her again after a whole year .


	6. Chapter 6

At Slade's hideout , Slade was calling someone he hasnt called to in years . His wife , Adeline Wilson . After the fifth call , she finally picked up . Her angry face filled up the screen . " What do you want , Slade ? " Taking a deep breath , Slade started to talk ." Well , Addie- " " Dont call me that ! " " - I finally found her . She's alive , Addie ! Our baby girl is alive ! " Feeling emotional , Slade felt like crying again .

On the screen , Adeline's face turned into shock and disbelief . " She's ... alive ? ... Oh my gosh , Slade . How !? This better not be a prank or I will shoot out your other eyeball ! " " I am not lying , dear ! I found her yesterday . I held her with my bare hands ! Do .. do you want to see her ? " Adeline was crying now . " Oh , Slade . Yes , oh yes . I want to . " " Come today . She is going to come visit soon at 1 o'clock . Bring the kids along too . " After a few more exchanges , the call ended with Adeline getting ready and informing the kids and Slade waiting in they arrived , they were told of Slade's plans to surprise Regina when she comes to visit .

At the Titan's tower , it was Starfire's turn to cook lunch . Cyborg and Beast Boy were trying to force Robin in telling Starfire not to cook . Normally , Robin would glare at them to quiet down , but he was in such a good mood after visiting Slade again and finding out he also had a mother and siblings alive ! Raven was reading a book from the Percy Jackson series that Robin had borrowed her . Suddenly , the computer beeped and showed a black jet coming towards the tower , asking for permission to land . Cyborg looked . " Huh , who's jet is that , Robin ? " Robin stared at the screen in shock . His brain was like ohnotheyareherewhataretheydoinghereohmygosh .

Cyborg waved his hand in front of Robin's face , startling him back to reality . " Huh ? Oh , that's Batman's Batjet . " Cyborg and Beast Boy started to dance in giddiness , while screaming "BATMAN!" . Starfire looked at them in confusion . " Friend Robin , who is this man of bat ? " " Uh , he was my mentor , before I came here to Jump City . " Starfire gasped in delight and started to fly around and join the boys in their dancing . Robin clenched his fists and looked down , feeling scared in seeing Batman and the batkids again . Raven stood up and walked over , putting a hand on Robin's shoulder . " Don't worry , Robin . We are here to support you . " Robin felt better . " Thanks , Rae . " He then went to sent a message to the jet to land on the rooftop of the tower . The message was accepted .

Robin turned to the Titans . " Titans , please behave well and try not to cause too much trouble , as Batman's apprentices are also coming . I will bring them down here in 5 minutes . BB , Cy , try not to go fan crazy too much . Star , try to not hug them suddenly . They don't take to surprises very well . Rae , try not to glare too much at them . They are famous in glaring villians to death . Alright ? " " Sir , yes , sir ! " Robin then left to greet the guests .In the Batjet , the batkids were looking outside the window . Red hood looked surprised . " This is where the Titans' hideout is ? It looks like they are trying to signal to the villians to come and attack them . " There was a beeping sound .

Batman turned to the others . " Our transaction has been accepted . We are going to land on the rooftop . " Batboy(Damian) looked down at the rooftop . " Father , there does not seem to be a landing pad . " The rooftop ground opened and a landing pad in a metal hole came to view . The speaker on the jet buzzed to life and Robin's voice came through . " Bzzz Batman , land on the landing pad bzzz It will bring you inside the tower bzzz " Batman listened and landed . The rooftop shut up after the jet landed , making the jet trapped inside . Batman opened the door and they all got out of the jet . Standing in front of them , face to face , was Robin , looking nervous like them .

They all stood there for a moment , staring at each other . Batman spoke up . " Robin . I ... I know I've said this more than once , but I'm sorry . Will you forgive us ? " Robin's face was unreadable . Batman then suddenly had a Robin sized lump on his chest , hugging him and sobbing quietly . " I...I forgive you all ! I ... miss you all so much . " Robin then went around ,hugging them all one by one , them also crying and hugging back . After a while , they all stopped crying . Robin wiped his face and smiled brightly at them . He grabbed Batman's hand and dragged him with him . " Come on ! You all got to meet the titans . " They all laugh happily , glad that Robin had forgive them .

As they were walking down the hallway , Robin asked them why they were here , other than seeing him . Red Robin replied . " Batman noticed from a pattern that Cadmus is planning to do something here in Jump City , so we arrived to stop them and visit you . " Batgirl(Stephanie) glomped Robin , not noticing him turning a shade paler . " My baby birdy , I love you . " " Batgirl ! Get off me , you're heavy ! " Batgirl huffed . " Not until you say I love you too . " " Fine , I love you too , Batgirl . " Batgirl got off him , giggling in delight . Red Hood asked . " Hey , birdie , when can we see you without the 'you know what' ? " Robin hummed in thought . " Maybe after meeting the Titans . "

After taking the lift , they arrived at the living room doors . Robin turned to them . " Alright , the Titans are in the living room behind these doors . I have to warn you that they might get ... too extreme . Now , let's go inside first . " When they arrived in , the Titans(expect Raven) were standing there , screaming " SURPRISE ! WELCOME TO OUR HOME ! " There were confetti raining down on them . Robin putted a hand to his face , groaning . " Guys ... " Starfire came over and grabbed Robin's arm . " Friend Robin , please introduce us to your family . "

Robin straighten up . " Titans , this is Batman , my old mentor , and his apprentices . They are Batboy , Red Hood , Red Robin , Batgirl and Blackbat . Batclan members , they are Starfire , Beast boy , Cyborg and Raven , my teammates . " Starfire exclaimed . " Hello , man of bat , boy of bat , hood of the red , Robin of the red , girl of the bat and bat of the black . I am Princess Koriand'er of Tamaran . Welcome to our humble home ! " She flew up while spinning in a circle . Beast Boy and Cyborg were hugging each other , exclaiming ohmygodohmygod . Rven looked at them . " Hi . " Then ,she walked away to sit on the sofa and read a book .

Robin felt embarrassed with his teammates's attitude . " Uh , Batman , guys , you might want to sit down on the sofa next to Raven . " Batman and the kids sat down , wondering what Robin was going to do . Robin then turned into what Beast Boy calls I-am-a-serious-leader-listen-to-me-or-else mode . He separated BB and Cy and started to lecture them . BB protests . " But- " But he got the Robin glare , which made him shut up . " Cyborg , Beast Boy , do fifty push ups now . " While they were doing push ups , Robin told Starfire to calm down . " But friend Robin , this is how Tamarans celebrate their happiness . "

" Sorry , Star . But people on Earth don't do like this . " " O of the K , friend Robin . " She landed down next to Robin . All of a sudden , a giant green glob thing almost jumped on BB , who Robin managed to pull out of the way in time . BB face planted . " What , not again ! " Robin gaped . " Star ! How many did you make this time ? " The glob jumped towards him and Robin , BB , Cy jumped out of the way . Starfire smiled sheepishly . " I believe I had made five ? " Right then , four more globs came from the kitchen and jumped towards them . Raven sighed and closed her book . She held out her hand towards the four globs ."Azarah ,menthios , zintos! "

The globs were then suspended in air , wiggling frantically . Robin threw freeze bombs at them and the globs then turned to dust . Starfire quickly went to clean up the dusts . Robin ordered Beastboy . " Beastboy , help star clean up the piles of dust . " " But- " " No . Buts . " Beastboy groaned and went to help Starfire to sweep up the piles of dusts. Beastboy muttered " I swear he does have a crush on her . " Raven whispered softly , that the batfam only caught because of their training , that " No , he doesnt . " Red Hood asked Robin . " Hey , birdie ? Does this happen all the time ? " Robin deadpanned. " It does . All the time . " Robin looked at the time . " Titans , can you lead the bats to the guest rooms ? I have to leave soon . " Cyborg also looked at the time . " Oh right . Little man , dont you worry about us . Go on ahead and go see your dad . Well see you tmr in the morning . " Robin blushed at the word " dad " . " Yeah , thanks , Cy. See ya all tmr . " All the titans , even Raven , waved him " bye " . Robin rushed off to get ready .

Red Robin turned to Starfire . " Hey , Starfire . Who does Robin call " dad " ? " Starfire gasped in happiness . " Oh , family of the bat , do you not know ? Friend Robin has finally found his father of the birth after many of the years . Isnt it glorious ? " The Batfam clan members looked at each other in shock , which is really rare for they rarely get in shock easily . Robin's birth father ? How is that possible ? Robin's parents should be dead . Heck , they all saw them die . The rest of the day was spend with subdle questioning by the batfam members about Robin's " dad " , but with no luck as even the titans knew nothing about him . They fell asleep with the intent to question Robin tmr when he comes back .

Meanwhile , Robin rushed into his room . He did a EMP wipeout to his room to ensure there is no devices syping at him . Then , he took off his charm necklace . Robin , now Dixie , changed from her oversized costume into a white hoodie and black skirt , with black long boots and a white hairband . She hided her utility belt under her hoodie , under a camoflauge mode . She then left through a secret lift in the room to the outside of the tower and into the city .

Dixie felt nervous . This is the second time she was going to visit her dad - her alive , breathing dad!- who just happens to be evil . Thinking about that , she has a feeling that Slade might not be in control of his actions . When she arrived at the door , raising a hand to knock , she felt a fleeting desire to run - sheisnotreadytofacethis - when the door opened . Wintergreen was there , looking like Christmas came earlier . He smiled happily and welcomed her in . While they were walking to the living room , Dixie was surprised to see the lights were off . All of the sudden , the lights turned on and there was a shout of " Surprise! " from behind the furniture.

Dixie instantly fell into an attack stance and counted how many henchmen where there and their distance . The surprise people felt wary under her calculating stare . " My dear child ? Are you all right ? " Wintergreen putted a gentle hand on her shoulder . Dixie snapped out of her trance and became aware of her surroundings. She blinked a few times and looked at Slade . She relaxed from her stance . " Sorry about that , I thought I was getting attacked . Da-Slade ? Um , who are these people ? "

Dixie's POV

There was a blond woman with stale blue eyes-Adeline , Slade's wife and my birth mother- ,a girl with pure white long hair and a single stale blue eye - Rose , my older sister - and Joseph - my older brother and a fellow Titan .I knew them from my research last night . I felt speechless and tears gathered at the corners of my eyes , while I kept glancing between them all . My sling bag dropped on the ground from my hand , but I barely noticed. All of my attention is at my mother , who was crying tears of happiness . " Are ... are you ... my ... my mother? "

Normal POV

Adeline nodded her head shakily . " Oh my baby girl , come to me , please . " She took a step forward and held out her arms towards Dixie , who was crying freely . Dixie ran and hugged her mother with a cry of " mommy ! " , sobbing into her chest . Adeline wrapped her arms tightly around her baby . Dixie then turned to look at Rose and launched herself at her , screaming " Rosie! " . She then also launched herself at Joseph , screaming " Joey! " . The two fell down on the floor , still hugging each other . Rose , Adeline , Slade and Wintergreen came and hugged them too . In the middle of the group hug , surrounded by her family , Dixie felt a warmth in her heart that she hadn't felt ever since her adoptive parents died . To her , this is the official best group hug ever .


	7. Chapter 7

Inner _thoughts of Dixie_

 _Family._

 _I finally have a family ._

 _A family who loves and cares about me ._

 _It's all that I wanted for the past five years ._

 _I hope that I will never lose a family ever again ._

 _However , I can feel it ._

 _The time is drawing near ._

 _For the world's demise ._

 _By my own hands ._

 _Soon ._

 _End of inner thoughts_

Normal POV

After the long awaited hugging feast , we relocated to sit on the couch and chairs . Slade and Addie sat on the couch with Dixie sitting between them . Rose and Joseph sat on chairs in front of them . Wintergreen excused himself to bring some refreshments before sitting on another chair . They all stared at Dixie , who shifted uneasily . Wintergreen cleared his throat . " Ladies and gentlemen, would you all be so kind as to stop staring at the poor child and eat ? It would be such a waste for the food to go cold , wouldn't it ? " Everyone blushed and started eating . Joseph looked at Dixie and signed something with his hands . Dixie replied . " I had searched up information last night to get to know you all better . That's why I already knew all of your names and faces . " Joseph widened his eyes and signed something again . " Yeah , I do . " The others looked at them stunned . Adeline spoke up . " Sweetie , you know sign language? " Dixie replied " Yes , I do . I learned it when I was nine . "

Rose whistled . " Wow , little sis . Joey here finally has a buddy to communicate with . Anyway , I think we should introduce ourselves to get to know each other better . Starting with you , Dad . " Slade cleared his throat . " Alright . I am Slade Wilson , also known as Deathstroke or Slade . Before becoming a villain , I was an army general during the World War Two . " Dixie leaned closer in delight. " Really ! That's so cool ! " Slade smiled fondly . " Well , Princess . I guess I was . I met Adeline during the war . It was love at first sight for me . She was a general too . Will was my mentor then . He was the one who taught me all the army skills . " Slade rubbed his goatee in thought.

" After the war ended , Adeline and I married each other . I joined a secret military project and was thought to be dead . After escaping from the lab , I became Deathstroke a few weeks later and then reunited with Adeline . A few years later , our first son was born. His name was Grant . After that , Joseph and Rose were born . Ten years after Grant was born , something tragic happened. You were just a month old then . Grant somehow leaked information that I am Deathstroke . Some criminals heard that and kidnapped Grant and Joey . They asked me to join them and become one of them . I refused ." Slade bent down and held his head with his hands , looking troubled . Everyone had grim expressions on their faces , expect Dixie who looked worried .

"They ... they cutted Grant into pieces and ... and mailed him to our address in a box . There was a timer and an address of Joey's location in the box . When I arrived at the warehouse , I was too late . Joey's neck was sliced and the ... the monster managed to escape . I was horrified. I rushed him to the hospital . While there , I received a phone call from Rose's school that a bomb had exploded there and Rose had died in the explosion . I swear I felt my heart stop beating . Then , I received a call from Adeline that she was being attacked . I was so afraid ! After that , I rushed home to find Adeline hurt with a gunshot wound in her stomach and having a breakdown . She told me something that has been haunting me for years ."

" The monsters had left me a message . It read :" Deathstroke, you have dared to defy us . The price for your disloyalty is your youngest daughter . She is now one of us . " .Adeline was furious and taking advantage of my shock , she stabbed my left eye . The ambulance came and took us to the hospital . The doctors were able to save Joey's life , but at a cost . His vocal cords were damaged too much and Joey was rendered mute permanently . My eye was not able to be saved . Adeline's wound was bantaged up . My whole family was torn apart . It was all my fault . "

While they were all deep in their grief and painful memories , a tiny voice whispered out . " Who were they ? " They all looked to Dixie who looked close to tears . Adeline replied . " They called themselves the court of owls . " Dixie gasped loudly and her tears fell . She turned to Slade so quickly that her neck might have snapped . " They ... they wanted to ... turn you into a talon ? " Wintergreen spoke up . " You ... you know about them , dear ? " " Yes ... I do ... I ... used to ...live with them years ago ... before I escaped . " More tears were running down her face . Everyone (except Dixie ) felt their world turn . So , Dixie really was with them , but for how long ? Rose stuttered . " W-what ... ? " Dixie sobbed . " ... I ... was only t-there ... for f-five y-years . Then...I ran away and ... the circus was ... n-nearby and I w-was ... adopted . " Slade and Adeline felt terrible . Their little princess was with those MONSTERS FOR FIVE YEARS! Why oh WHY did their BABY had to SUFFER THAT LONG!

Painful sobs filled the silence from a shaking curled up girl on the couch . Slade and Adeline felt their parental instincts flare up and then tried to confort their daughter . Slade lifted Dixie onto his lap and hugged Addie and their baby tightly . Joey and Rose were conforting each other with Joey crying in her chest and her hugging him back . Will sat in shock with tears also running down his old wrinkly face . After a while , they all calmed down and drank some lukwarm tea , with Dixie still on Slades lap .

Adeline puts a gentle hand on Dixies tiny hand and squeezed it . Dixie felt loved . She hadnt felt loved so strongly ever since her adoptive parents deaths . " Sweetie . I want you to know that we all are here for you , no matter what . Alright ? " Dixie nodded her head . Will spoke up . " My dear , how was it like living in the circus ? " Dixie perked up and unconciously shifted to sit more confortably. " Oh , it was wonderful ! I had a pet elephant named Zitka. She was really fun to play with . Everyone at the circus were like my aunts and uncles . Pop haley , the circus owner , was like a grandfather to me . And , and Mami and tati and I would fly together like we were birds . We were called the flying graysons. Usually , every performance , tati would fly first , then mami will fly and then it will be my turn . It was really exiciting . I still try doing aerobics without them , but it just doesnt feel the same . Also , mami used to call me her little robin . "

" After they died , I lived at juvie for about one week . - " Rose spoke up loudly . " Wait , what , why were you , a - how old were you then ? " " Six years old . " There was a loud roar of " WHAT! " from Rose and Addie and the two woman were muttering death treats so horrible that they could have possibly scared the joker . Dixie quickly said . " It's ok , really ! It wasn't as horrible as you think . " The ladies calmed down . Dixie continued her story . " I was then taken to live with Bruce Wayne. The kids there treated me as if I was a part of their family . Then , four year later , Bruce and I had a fight and I left to Jump City . "

Dixie shifted nervously at how they were going to react to her superhero identity . " Um, I'm not sure if Slade told you all or not , but I guess it's better if you all knew . " Joseph signed : ' What is it ? Come on , tell us . ' Dixie spoke quickly . " I'm Robin , the leader of the teen titans . " There was a mixture of "WHAT " " NO WAY " and several others that were not mentionable from the women . While Slade sat in surprise that Dixie actually told her secret identity to them , Joseph signed to Dixie . ' Did you know that I am actually Jericho ? ' Dixie signed back . ' Yes , I did . ' Rose then ran over and hugged and lifted Dixie off the couch . " OH MY GOSH , MY BABY SISTER IS A SUPERHERO ! "


End file.
